My Sunshine
by Ashori-sama
Summary: "You make me happy when skies go gray." EnglandxAmerica/UKUS, oneshot


_"Waaaaaaaah! E-Engwaaaand!"_

_The loud outburst broke through the calm recess of England's dreams. The man found himself jerking up from under the covers, running down the hallway, and slamming open the third door on the right with a loud bang._

_His heart pounding, he took in the sight of the crying boy clutching his sheets as if for dear life._

_"E-Engwand.. I had a.. scary dream!" Said boy sobbed, burying his face into soft cotton. "It was s-so.. scary!"_

_England allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief before making his way over to the small bed. He smoothed the sheet below him with his palm before sitting down. The child was drawn to him, his tiny hands latching onto the older man's night shirt._

_"Now, now. Don't cry, America." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy's small frame._

_America nodded, hiccuping against the nation's chest._

_England's mind wandered as he pulled the shaking child closer. What could he have been dreaming about? If it was one of those usual dreams about ghosts, he would've just trucked into the Brit's room and meekly asked to sleep with him in his bed, like he always did._

_Once it seemed like he was calm enough, England pulled away so he could appropriately look him in the eye._

_"What on Earth did you dream about?"_

_At that simple question, the tears went spilling down America's cheeks once again._

_"I-I.. I dreamed that you weren't h-here anymore!" He cried out, quickly closing the distance between him and the nation, clutching onto him with more strength than before. "You were g-gone, Engwand! I couldn't find you anywhere! I was so s-scared!"_

_England, taken a bit aback, stared down at the small child as he weeped against him.  
_

_He dreamed that he was gone? That's what was making him cry so much? Truth be told, England cared about America more than he did his own existence, his own land. He would throw his own life away in a heartbeat if it were for him, commit murder. If anything was for the precious child's sake, he would be the first to do it. But never had he imagined that maybe, just maybe, America needed England as much has he needed him._

_Slowly but ever so surely, he draped his arms around the boy once again._

_"It's alright. I'm here." He mumbled, taking in America's smell, nuzzling his cheek. "I'm here."_

_"R-Right now you are, but—!"_

_"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms." England began to sing. America went silent, eyes widening with childish curiosity.__ "When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried."_

_England smiled softly, caressing the boy's face.  
_

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies go gray."_

Rain poured, gunshots rang out, shouts and screams pierced through the air. At the heart of the chaos, two men stood, panting, bleeding, shivering.

"Hey, England." The younger of the two mumbled, standing his ground. "I want freedom after all. I'm not a child anymore, nor your little brother."

The other winced. Each word was like a dagger driving straight through his chest. He couldn't let this happen. No, he _wouldn't_ let this happen. America was the the sky above him, the earth beneath him, the sea surrounding him, his whole world. Without him..

"Now.. I am seceding from you!"

_Without _him..

"I won't allow—!" England dashed forward, slamming his rifle against America's, silencing their surroundings. Seconds later, the now cracked gun slammed down against the muddy ground several yards away.

America's blue orbs caught shocking sight of the other's weapon pointed terrifyingly close to face. His breath caught in his chest.

"Your incompetence is outstanding, you twat." England spat, gloved finger twitching at the trigger.

There's no way he could bring himself to do it. He was very well aware of this. This defiant man standing before him with fire raging in his eyes was the very same innocent child he once held against his chest. His precious, coveted child that always stumbled along behind him, calling out his name, telling him not to leave him behind. Begging him to stay just one more hour, promising to be good, promising to do anything. Smiling at everything, loving everything..

The child that was _his_ everything.

He knew he couldn't bring himself to do it, because without him, there'd be nothing left.

"Tch. There's no way I can fire. Fool."

Transfixed, America's widened optics followed the other's gun as it fell to the ground, mirroring how his had. The owner collapsed right after it.

"Damn it! Why? Shit!"

"England.."

_"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."_

Mud sloshing at his feet, the former colony turned to walk away, rain, blood and tears streaming down his face._  
_

_".. Please don't take my sunshine away."_


End file.
